Ninja Sleepover, Couple Style
by neji.tenten.girl
Summary: Neji and TEnten, Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke and Sakura, Sleepover! And even you people not seeking romance, you'll get dragged into the humor.


neji.tenten.girl from fan fiction

nejigirl from gaiaonline

Feb 25-May13, 2007

**Ninja Sleepover!**

Disclaimer: I didn't make the show Naruto or the characters I am just writing a fun story to read.

Characters: Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke,

Other: Ok, Everyone older is 18 except for Tenten and Neji who are 19. Naruto and Hinata are already boyfriend and girlfriend and so are Neji and Tenten and Temai and Shikamaru and Sasuke and Sakura.

Warning: Romance.

Couples: Tenten + Neji; Shikamaru + Temari; Naruto + Hinata; Sasuke + Sakura

Dedicated to: Blueowl (aka my sister), because she gave me the idea and assisted in it along the way.

* * *

Tenten was heading over to the store to buy some snacks for tonight. She was having a sleepover tonight. 

_I'm so excited about tonight, I'm just so happy that Naruto and Hinata are finally together. It'll be fun talking to Hinata tonight. I wonder what she will say about having a boyfriend. Then again they all will be wanting to know every little detail about Neji and I… I won't mind answering. _Tenten giggled to herself.

_Hmm… Let's see, Hinata likes chocolate… I don't know if Temari does. Speaking of which, it'll be nice to get to know her more. Let's see, Sakura like's nuts…There they are. _Tenten thought as she grabbed the last bag of nuts.

Tenten had 2 hours before her party started. But little did she know what Neji and the rest of the boys were doing.

**Back with the boys**

"Hey, Shikamaru," Neji said to Shikamaru as he walked by.

"Hey, Neji," Shikamaru answered as he walked towards Neji.

"You heard the news?" Shikamaru asked, as he lifted his eyebrows. 

"No, what news?" Neji asked, looking curious.

"Well your girl and mine are having a sleepover!" Shikamaru answered, looking at Neji in the way asking, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

"Tenten…" Neji smiled. "We could sneak up to the house and listen to what is being said!" Neji continued looking even more exited.

"Exactly!" Shikamaru said. Looking at Neji as if he was proud that they thought the same.

"Do you know who all is going to be there? And who's house will it be at?" Neji asked.

"Well there's Tenten, Tamari, Sakura, and Hinata. Tenten's house is where it's at," Shikamaru explained.

"I think that we should get the rest of the guys, like Sasuke and Naruto because they wouldn't want to miss this," Neji said.

"I agree, let's go get them, well actually how about you go get Naruto and I'll go get Sasuke?" Shikamaru agreed.

"Ok, let's meet at my house in 20 minutes then." Neji said. As they both went there separate ways.

**Back to Tenten**

"Ok, I think that's all the food I need," Tenten said as she walked to the counter to pay and then walked out of the store.

Just then she saw Neji walking by, quick, fast and looked very exited. She then ran up behind him.

"Hello Neji… What are you up too?" Tenten asked as she jumped up behind him, trying to scare him. He didn't jump.

"You know that I knew you where there right?" Neji said smiling.

"I guess that's what I get for being a girlfriend to a Hyuuga…" Tenten said and them smiled.

"So why do you have all those bags?" Neji asked, already knowing the answer but not wanting her to know that.

"Well, it's for the sleepover I'm having tonight," Tenten said as her face lit up.

"Cool, sounds fun Tenten!" Neji encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm so excited about it, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata are coming! I'll tell you all about it." Tenten said as she kissed Neji then went running off.

_Boy, I'm lucky to have Tenten…_ Neji thought, as he smiled and went running along to get Naruto again.

Naruto was where else but the Ramen shop. Neji walked up, grabbed him and told him the plan.

"Cool, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto said as Neji and him began walking to Neji's house to plot the details.

Once Shikamaru came with Sasuke they began talking about what they were going to do.

"I still just say that we spy on them and just get any juicy information about what they talk about and who knows, we might even find out who's girlfriend talks more about their boyfriend…" Neji's explained wondering what Tenten says about him.

"I say that we just crash their party," Naruto disagreed thinking of Hinata's face if they just barged in.

"I say we do Neji's plan because that's the least troublesome," Shikamaru said as he thought about the wrath of Temari coming after him with her Fan.

"Hmm… I think that Naruto's plan is interesting but Neji's would be most informative." Sasuke said thinking about Sakura's wrath as well.

"Well, we can all agree that if we are caught we are all in deep trouble with the girls." Neji said.

**Back to Tenten**

She was inside her house now getting ready for all the guests.

_This will be so much fun! This will be the first sleepover that we all have boyfriends!_ _She just wished that Ino could have come but she was on a mission._ Remembering that last time she, Ino and Hinata were the only ones without…

**1 Hour Later**

Sakura and Hinata had come into Tenten's house. "Hey Tenten, Sakura said loudly."

Tenten then came running from the Kitchen and greeted Hinata and Sakura.

"Is Chicken alright to eat?" Tenten asked, as they were sitting down waiting for Temari to come.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

"We'll eat anything!" Sakura continued.

Just then Temari came in. "Hey Temari!" 

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here. I was just packing my bags I wasn't sure what to bring." Temari explained as she dropped her gigantic bag down.

"Gees, You sure you have everything in there!" Sakura said sarcastically.

_That's a big bag…_ Hinata thought.

"Tenten… I think that this is really cool and all but why are…" Temari said and then Tenten interrupted her.

"…We having a slumber party when we are 18 and 19? Well it is because we all have boyfriends and this is basically our last time to have a fun time with just us girls, you know? Soon we will be going our separate ways even more then we are now."

"That makes sense." Temari, Hinata and Sakura said and then nodded.

"What's the plan?" Hinata asked.

**BACK TO THE BOYS**

"Is this Tenten's house?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"Yes," Neji said.

"We can hide there…" Naruto said as he pointed to the bush next to Tenten's window.

Sasuke and the rest nodded then went over there.

They had just gotten to here the last part of the girls conversation.

**WITH BOTH THE BOYS AND GIRLS**

"I want to talk about boys!" Sakura said with her eyebrows lifting.

"Yeah… how is it Hinata and Tenten to now have boyfriends?" Temari asked curious.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other. "You go first Hinata," Tenten said.

"Alright…" Hinata said slowly worried about what they wanted to know.

"How long have you two been going out now?" Sakura asked.

"15 days." Hinata answered.

"Awe! You even counted the days!" Sakura said.

"yeah…" Hinata said. _How could I not count?…_

"Ok, Have you two kissed yet?"

At that, outside all eyes were on Naruto, and they were listening closely to catch the answer.

"Um… he kissed me on my cheek." Hinata answered, now all red.

Neji then whacked the back of Naruto's head. "You kissed her on the cheek, when you were going out for _only_ 15 days…." Neji said whispering but wanting to yell that.

"Oh-we…" Naruto said as he felt the back of his head. _Oh yeah Hinata and Neji are cousins… _

Sasuke and Shikamaru let out a quiet laugh.

"Is that all?" Temari asked.

"We also hugged." Hinata said innocently.

Neji then glared at Naruto right in the eyes. Because Neji knew what Naruto thinks about.

Tenten, Temari, and Sakura let out a big, "Awe!! That is so sweet!" They all pictured this happening.

Hinata was red from embarrassment and Naruto was red from the hit Neji gave him. Naruto now scooted away from Neji a bit.

Now All the girls eyes were on Tenten…

Tenten gave a heavy sigh, "What do you want to know?"

"The same questions we asked Hinata…" Sakura said., at that both the boys and girls eyes widened.

"Well.. We have been going out for 32 days." Tenten said, "And yes Neji and I have kissed." Tenten began to blush.

"On the lips?" Hinata asked, not being able to stop herself from asking.

"Yup, and let me tell you about our first kiss…" Tenten felt the more heavier stares at her now with Temari, Sakura, and Hinata.

Neji then gulped… as he felt Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru's stares.

Tenten then opened her mouth and began to tell her story.

**FLASH BACK TO NEJI AND TENTEN's FIRST KISS**

**Tenten and Neji had gone out to eat and Neji was bringing Tenten home, **

"**I had a great time…" Tenten said as she looked up into Neji's perfect eyes.**

"**So did I," Neji agreed as he then grabbed Tenten in close to himself, held her tight and gave her a gentle but firm kiss. **

**Tenten couldn't push him away even if she wanted to. But she was happily to give him a kiss as well. Tenten then grabbed the back of his head, and onto his hair. **

**Neji then let go of Tenten and Tenten let go of him then Neji spoke.**

"**Well goodnight." Neji said as he thought **_**Wow!**_

**Tenten then smiled and walked into her house. **_**My first kiss was with Neji Hyuuga! YEAH!!!!!!!**_

**END FLASH BACK**

Neji immediately began to smile as he remembered that night just as clearly as Tenten.

Naruto then glared at Neji, _And Neji got mad at me for a kiss on the cheek! _Naruto thought.

_My goodness, right on Neji I didn't know you had it in you! _Shikamaru thought.

_Wow, he really likes Tenten_,Sasuke thought, picturing that very vivid description that Tenten explained.

Temari, Sakura and Hinata's mouths were open.

"My goodness!" Sakura said.

Temari closed her mouth then agreed, "Yeah!"

Hinata just thought and then blushed, _I hope that one day Naruto and I are like that…_

"What about you two?" Tenten asked looking at Temari and Sakura.

Sasuke and Shikamaru took a deep breath.

Sakura then spoke. "Sasuke's and mine happened on a mission, the mission was to save a girl about our age and her fiancé had talked to us because he wanted her safe and back. It turned out that she was kidnapped but another young man who wanted her and so there was a battle and all that but you know Sasuke and me took care of that. Well, anyways we saved the girl and her fiancé and her got reunited. And on our way back to Kohana, he kissed me and said that he never wanted to loose me." Sakura finished and was now very happy, her eyes were now also hearts.

_That's so sweet!_ Tenten thought.

_Wow, Sasuke has a soft side…_Temari thought.

_Sakura has softened Sasuke a lot._ Hinata thought.

"That's very sweet," Tenten said seeing that no on else was going to speak.

Sasuke now closed his eyes not wanting to see his friends eyes worrying that they thought he went soft. He didn't open his eyes till Temari spoke.

"Well at least you guys didn't have to make him make the first move," Temari said and then smiled.

They all leaned in to hear Temari and Shikamaru's story.

Shikamaru thought, _Oh no, the guy's are going to laugh at me for this one…_

"Well Shikamaru and I were having a fight because Shikamaru thought that he was stronger then me, you know how macho guys want to make themselves feel. So we were fighting about that and I was already mad that he hadn't kissed me yet so this was kind of the last straw for me. I then said well you can't be that strong because you haven't even kissed me yet. At that Shikamaru was like you want to bet?! And then I was like, yeah I bet it'll take you at least another year before you kiss me. Then Shikamaru grabbed me and kissed me, it was by far the best kiss I have had." Temari said and then smiled.

"Shikamaru had to be told to make the first move!" Tenten said surprised.

Temari nodded.

Shikamaru was now red, All the guys were looking at him like WHY!?

_Shikamaru you're an odd one…_ Sasuke thought.

_Ok_. Naruto thought.

And Neji just shook his head.

"What do you want to do now?" Tenten asked.

"Do you have The Man Eating Flower?" Hinata asked, wanting to see it.

"Sorry, no. I want to see it too, but I don't have it." Tenten said sadly.

"Oh well, let's Eat! And Truth or Dare!" Sakura said.

"Alright," Tenten and Hinata went into the kitchen and brought the food out and all the snacks that Tenten got earlier that day.

They all came back and sat down, the guys outside were beginning to get quite unconvertible but they didn't want to miss the truth or dare.

"Who's first?" Temari asked.

"Hinata can," Sakura said.

"Alright…" Hinata said shyly.

Sakura then asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Hinata would have said Truth if it wasn't for the look they gave her when she said "t", so then she went with "D-dare.."

Sakura thought for a moment, "I got it, go over to Naruto's house, knock on the door and when he opens the door ask him to kiss you!"

"B-but…" Hinata said.

"If you don't do that I'll make you do something even worse!" Sakura said. Temari and Tenten just watched.

"O-ok.." Hinata mumbled as she grabbed the bag of chocolate and headed to the door_. I can't believe I'm doing this.._

Outside the guys were looking at Naruto, "I have to run to my house before Hinata gets there! And I have to act like you were there the whole time!" Naruto said, and the others agreed. Naruto then got half way up and began to run. _I wonder what I should do when Hinata knocks on the door…_ Naruto thought as he ran.

Hinata was now out the door, from the girls.

"K, Tenten you're up!" Sakura said.

And before the glares started she said "Truth,"

Sakura looked at Temari, so Temari spoke "Alright, if you and Neji got married would you have kids? If so how many would you want?"

Neji was beginning to sweat about this conversation.

"Um… I love kids, and I want a lot… but I dono if Neji does." Tenten said sadly.

At that Neji looked down, Neji was happy that Tenten wanted a lot of kids as well but sad that Tenten wasn't sure if Neji liked kids.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Neji said slowly.

Then Sakura spoke, "I bet that Neji would want a lot of kids. Not to mention he would know what the kids are doing at any moment with his byakugan! Man he would be like the super husband any one would want!"_ But I'm happy with my man Sasuke! _Sakura then thought.

Temari and Hinata nodded, each picturing Neji being able to see when there diapers need to be changed and what the kids doing at all time.

"Sakura, you're up," Tenten said.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. Shikamaru and Neji listened intently.

"Alright! Dare!" Sakura said happily waiting for one of them to think of a great dare.

Temari and Tenten were thinking very hard…

Tenten then spoke, "Tomorrow when you see Sasuke ask him if he still like's long hair."

At that they all remembered the whole reason why Sakura grew her hair long, because she heard that Sasuke liked long hair.

Sakura paused remembering the day when she had to cut her hair, but now she was curious to if Sasuke still did like long hair. "Alright, I will."

Temari, wasn't there when Sakura cut her hair so she just looked confused. Tenten saw her look and then said, "I'll explain that story to you later."

Sasuke smiled, and Shikamaru and Neji were confused. _Sakura you crack me up,_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura now thought how to ask Sasuke tomorrow. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tenten asked Temari truth or dare.

"Truth!" Temari said confidently.

"Why did you pick Shikamaru, of all people, to be your boyfriend?"

Shikamaru outside held his breath, Neji and Sasuke raised there eye brows, because both of them at sometime asked the same question to themselves.

Then Temari just sat there and stared into space. _Why do I like Shikamaru…_

_And…_Shikamaru prompted_. What about when I didn't beat you when I could have, in the exam's or when I let you talk about stuff that I really didn't like but I acted like I was interested. _Shikamaru thought, getting more and more inpatient with Temari, not defending what Temari should value about him.

Sakura cleared her throat.

Temari then got out of her daze, and said bewildered, "I honestly don't know…"

Shikamaru's mouth dropped. Neji and Sasuke then smiled, all this was quite amusing.

Sakura then began to giggle, "You like Shikamaru and don't know why!?"

Tenten just half smiled.

Temari nodded. "I guess."

Tenten then decided to change the subject before Sakura said anything more. "Want nuts?" Tenten gave the bag to Temari and Sakura.

Temari and Sakura grabbed a hand full.

"Where's Hinata, shouldn't she be back by now…?" Tenten asked seeing that it had been 45 minutes since Hinata walked out the door. And it wouldn't take long for her to get there and back.

Neji then told the guys that Hinata was heading back and Naruto coming as well. But not with Hinata knowing. Neji was using his byakugan. The guys then nodded.

Temari then swallowed the food and then spoke, "I wonder if Naruto let her kiss him…"

Sakura was about to comment but then Hinata walked through the door, wide eyed.

Finally after the not so gentle prodding and questioning from Temari, Tenten, and Sakura, they got Hinata to tell them what happened.

The guys then listened in even more.

**FLASH BACK TO 45 MINUTES AGO**

**Hinata nervously walked out the door with her bag of chocolate. She took a little piece ate it and then began her way to Naruto's house. **

**At the same time Naruto was running as fast as he could to get to his house, he then tripped over a rock on the way and hit his head on another rock, but wiped the blood from his forehead and kept on running.**

**Hinata was at his porch about to knock, Naruto just stumbled through the back door, Hinata lifted her hand to knock, and right when she knocked Naruto had finally gotten through his house and to the door attempting to catch his breath.**

**Panting, Naruto opened the door. "H-hey, Hinat-ta." **

**Hinata was looking down. "Hey, Naruto I was just stopping by to-to um." She then looked up to see the gash in Naruto's forehead. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked all her worries moving to Naruto and not what she had gotten dared to do. **

"**It's fine Hinata, I was just coming back from my walk and I tripped over a rock." **_**I hope that sounded convincing**_**… Naruto hoped.**

**Hinata then lifted her hand to touch his forehead. "You need to put something on that." **

_**I still need to give Hinata that kiss.**_** Naruto thought.**

"**N-Naruto," went straight to the fact that her boyfriend was bleeding. **

"**Can I help you clean up your forehead." Hinata asked.**

**Naruto nodded and then led her inside and Hinata helped bandage him up. Naruto and Hinata worked on Naruto's forehead for a while, looking up at each other only to look back down soon after. **

**Hinata was getting some gauze, and was bandaging him up. Hinata then finally broke the silence, "Um.. Naruto… I um.. want to … well umm."**

"**Me too," Naruto said before grabbing Hinata's hand and pulled her in close and gave her a gentle kiss.**

**Naruto didn't let go of Hinata's hand, but ended the kiss. Poor Hinata's heartbeat went crazy, then again, so did Naruto's.**

**Naruto and Hinata both smiled, they looked at each other for a while.**

**Hinata headed for the door and Naruto followed her. **

"**Bye, Naruto." Hinata said.**

"**Bye, Hinata and thanks for the help," Naruto said and then hugged Hinata. Hinata then walked out the door back to Tenten's house. **

_**Now do I go back to the guys or stay here…**_** Naruto thought. Naruto decided to sneak back to the boys. So he did. **

**END FLASH BACK**

Naruto had come up between Sasuke and Shikamaru and sat down at his spot again and gave them a thumbs up and then they listened in once again. Naruto then realized that he should not have let Neji see his thumbs up… so he looked down avoiding eye contact. But Neji was holding out his fist as a warning anyways as a threat most likely to be carried out later. Neji then realized that Naruto had a bag with him. "What's in the bag?" Neji asked. "Oh, snacks." Naruto said and then paused, upon looking at what the girls were doing.

The girls went all wide eyed. And then 'Awwwwed,' all together. "That is so sweet!!" they all said at once!

"Why did he have a gash in his head?" Temari asked eyes narrowing.

"He fell walking.." Hinata said. "So did anything happen while I was gone?"

Sakura then looked at Temari and said, "Well somebody here doesn't know why they like their boyfriend, And Tenten wants kids."

Temari then tried to defend herself. "Well it's not that I don't…"

At that Shikamaru peeked up, wanting to see Temari's face and hear what she was going to say more clearly. He then ducked down, but upon realizing what he was doing he immediately ducked back down… however, Temari just caught his head going down…

She then began to figure it out. "Actually, I don't know why I'm dating a total jerk!"

_Awe.. poor Shikamaru._ Neji thought holding back a gasp.

_Ouch… That must of hurt, Shikamaru_, Sasuke thought.

Shikamaru felt terrible… but then he thought that Temari was yelling quite loud.. but then again she is always loud.

"he's a whiny little stuck up, not to mention he is a spying twerp!" She then looked over to the window and threw the bag of nut's there. "Also all his little friends!"

At that, little nut's hit their heads and Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru found out they were caught. So they tried to escape but before they could, three girls flew-out the window. Naruto having to duck before watching Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke have their arms twisted around their backs by their enraged girls.

But Hinata didn't pin Naruto down, instead she was looking at Naruto and thinking, _Did he just kiss me because he knew it was just a dare?_

While The girls were beating the guys up in the background, Naruto said the first thing that came to mind. "Hinata, I wanted to kiss you even before the dare."

Upon hearing that the other girls released their guys, Neji then got mad and said, "WHAT?"

At that, Tenten whacked him upside the head, "Why can't you be romantic like Naruto?"

"There is now way I can get out of this?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Not unless you get me chocolate…" Temari said.

Shikamaru then got up and took her hand, "all right, " Looking at Hinata silently saying help. Hinata then realized she ate all the chocolate.

"um… I kind of ate the bag of chocolate…" Hinata said.

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off, knowing that anything he said wouldn't get him out of it.

Sakura then seeing that they were letting the guys off to easy, asked the girls, "Are we letting them get off that easily?"

"Well, they are JUST guys after all right," Temari said looking at Shikamaru.

Tenten looked up at Neji, into his perfect white eyes and then said, "Yeah, I agree with Temari but… now what?"

Naruto then digs into his bag and pulls out a DVD; the title, The MAN Eating Flower, with a flower chopping down a man on the cover.

Hinata and Tenten's eyes lit up. "Wow, I can't believe that Naruto can actually use his brain more than one time a day," Sasuke added, more to himself than to the others.

And so, hand in hand, the now at peace couples went around to the side entrance to watch The MAN Eating Flower, together.

THE END

* * *

I hope that you liked this! This is the longest story I have written. YAY! Oo Please leave comments. And I would love to have ideas for more Neji and Tenten stories! Just tell me an idea and I might write about it. And then it will be dedicated to the person who made the idea. THANKS for READING! 

Ps… Don't forget to comment!


End file.
